Crisis Report: The Precursor Chronicles
by Devildice
Summary: The Shinigami serve as the Gods' servants. But as Seireitei becomes the epicenter of a crisis, will they allow the Gods to tug their strings any longer? AU Bleach
1. Chapter 1

"…Bankai."

As he uttered these words, the three katanas around his hips evaporated in black streams of smoke. Golden eyes of murderous intent met the eyes of a devil that lost his wings long ago. Neither hollow nor Shinigami, this entity was a nemesis to everything within Seireitei. Wrapped in a cape of pure white, he regarded the Gotei 13 captain with a smile that mocked all that the 13 Protection Squads stood for. He needed to be defeated. In order to pull Soul Society from the depths of Hades, this blight of white wings had to fall back into the hellish pit he crawled out from.

But this Captain thought to himself if he truly stood a chance. As the crimson summoning circles appeared behind him in the blackened skies, the red-haired Captain felt death brushing against his body and whispering in his ears words of desolation.

However, not even the words of the Grim Reaper fazed this Shinigami. How could they? He was regarded as death itself in ways, but it wasn't even that fact that bothered him. No, better yet…it made him smile.

The devil of Seireitei grinned, flicking strands of his white hair out his sight as a dangerous gust began to run its course. "A Shinigami running to his death," he ridiculed, "the irony in it all is amusing."

The yellow-eyed Captain closed his eyes, the restoration of his zanpakuto nearly completed. Three dragon heads expanded the summoning circle as they extended their elongated heads out into the Soul Society world. They growled lowly in their throats, looking down upon the reason why they were released in the first place.

"Ryuujin Matsuro—Dragon God of the End," the Captain uttered as his released zanpakuto loomed over him. Folding his arms within the sleeves of his haori, the power of his Bankai strained the limits of his mind. Just their mere presence made the veins inside of his head appear on his forehead.

The white-haired villain clapped his hands. "Very impressive, Shinigami!" he patronized. "With such a powerful Bankai by your side, I'm surprised you haven't released it earlier." He raised his finger, laughing to himself. "Oh wait…I know why."

The gale sweeping his bangs and hair back, the Captain narrowed his gaze into thin slits listening to the antagonist's words.

"It's because its power is far too great for you to bear," he guessed, meeting the six golden glares coming from Ryuujin Matsuro with a smirk. "But how could a Shinigami have a zanpakuto whose powers surpass what he's capable of?"

"Enough talk!" the Captain shouted, eyes opening wide as Ryuujin roared. "Even for a being such as yourself, Ryuujin Matsuro's abilities shall overwhelm you! Even if its power consumes me, I shall take you down with me!"

"To avenge your subordinates' deaths…Or to upload the law of Soul Society?"

He wondered that in the back of his mind too many times. Why did he confront this man? He failed his squad, watching them die within the black flames of abomination, ceasing to exist. Because of his decisions as a leader, he was now the sole survivor of his squad. Against Captain-Commander Yamamoto's wishes, he has confronted the source of Seireitei's crisis, but for what reason and at what cost?

He had long ago cried all of his tears. Nothing remained inside of his soul but self-hatred and rage. He despised himself for ever becoming a Captain of the Protection Squads and for letting _her_ down. The one person he said he would always protect he watched her die…for him. A pathetic shell unworthy of the title Captain in his own mind, but a proud warrior in everyone else's…

'_Why?'_ he inquired in his mind. _'Why did they see me for something I never was?'_

Raising his arms to his sides, the Captain screamed from the top of his lungs, using all of his energy to bring forth Ryuujin Matsuro. The beast burst from the summoning circle, flying about with massive wings of black and white and wrapping its serpent-like body around its master. The Captain dropped to one knee, gasping for air as sweat poured from his pores.

'_Why did you continue to believe in me, Yoruichi?'_

He quickly snapped up with a forceful yell, every ounce of energy he possessed dedicated to surviving long enough to defeat this man.

'_I'm sorry, Unohana-sama…,'_ tears rolled down his cheeks as he locked onto the eyes of his adversary one final time. _'But in the end…'_

"Ryuujin Matsuro--Sofu-Paradokkusu!"

"Can't be…," shuddered the white-haired fiend, white eyes wide as Ryuujin Matsuro's roar shook the world of Seireitei as well its spiritual pressure. "You can't do this! If you do, you'll…"

"Better for this," said the weary Captain, streams of black smoke eating away at his body as the world around them shattered, piece by piece, "than for you to have your way. I won't allow Soul Society to become puppets of Gods such as you!"

"Don't you understand that you'll be pawns no matter what?" he hissed. "Puppets can never take hold of their own strings! I won't let you do this!"

"It's too late," the Captain sighed, the streams making their way to his head as he uttered his final words, "Ryuujin Matsuro…let the gods lament…"

Minding the final words of their master, Ryuujin's last roar smashed the remnants of a present never meant to be…

And then there was nothing. Time began anew.

***

"_To rewrite history…that is beyond the abilities of a Shinigami, is it not?"_

A heartbeat.

"_And as such, there is a heavy price for utilizing our abilities, young Captain."_

A breath of life.

"_Can you bear the consequences of your actions, Shinigami? No pawn is meant to become a king…nor player."_

One eye opened, and the crimson eye shaped its pupil into the silhouette of a bird. Another breath and the entity awakened in absolute darkness. Unable to see his own two feet, he looked over his shoulder in the direction of the voices. The bitter cold of obscurity pierced his clammy, pale skin.

"_You have awakened, Jouten Fenikkusu…"_

Turning to the voice, the unknown being vanished as the darkness swallowed him whole.

_**Crisis Report: The Precursor Chronicles**_

_A/N: "Ryuujin Matsuro" means "Dragon God of the End (Fate or End Days)"_

"_Sofu-Paradokkusu" means "Grandfather Paradox"_

"_Jouten Fenikkusu" means "Supreme Being of Phoenix"_

_Sorry but I wanted to rewrite this. _;_


	2. Day Zero

**Day Zero**

_**Ten Years Before 'Turn Back the Pendulum' gaiden…**_

To serve the Gods in leading spirits to their final resting place and to cleanse those of filth were the duties of Soul Reapers—Shinigami. Some in the higher realms considered them merely the foot-soldiers of the Gods, but others disagreed. They were much more dignified, powerful enough to create their own civilization and thrive. Seireitei served as the home of the Soul Society which Shinigami found residence.

Outside of the walls of Seireitei, however…

"Way of Destruction Number 57--Crimson Storm!"

Tearing through the skeletal exteriors of the creatures known in Seireitei as "Hollows", shards of blood red jewels sharp enough to cut through glass shredded its victims into pieces. Watching the hollows trapped within the twister and hearing their screams, the black-haired shinigami woman kept her casting stance firm, holding her right hand out and gripping her wrist with her free hand. Feet planted firm in the sands, she maintained her indifference as the gales fought against her petite body.

Three other male shinigami and one that wore a white haori watched the female decimate the hollow swarm. They took note of her posture, the force behind her spell, and of course the results of her efforts. Bloody remains of the hollows splattered the desert battlefield; the red shards used to cut them down evaporate in mid-air.

"The Vice-Captain seems ticked off today," one of the black robed Shinigami commented as the spell died down and their superior relaxed herself.

"She's always like that," another joked, looking towards the shinigami in white. "She gets it from you, Captain."

The other two Shinigami chuckled, their crimson-haired captain sparing them his golden gaze and closing his eyes. "The three of you could learn from her," he told them, the solemnity in his youthful voice ceasing their laughter. "Or you could actually prove to be more useful than just a body."

"Yes, Captain!" the three shinigami stiffened up, their noses up high as their captain sauntered past them. They exhaled loudly once he passed through.

"I think it's the captain who's in a bad mood today," the third one said blankly.

Her superior approached her, and the female vice-captain turned to him and acknowledged his presence with her usual courtesy, bowing her head and greeting him, "Urimori-teichou."

"Let's go," Captain Urimori commanded, surveying the outcome of his lieutenant's destruction spell. "The results of this training session were satisfactory, I suppose."

"I'll try harder then next time, Urimori-teichou," she bowed once more as she asked for his forgiveness.

Captain Urimori turned on his heel and made his leave, his lieutenant and three seat members following in suit. Their captain was the only one known in the 13 Court Guard Squads known for his Spartan-like attitude towards his troops. Though he never treated them with disrespect, he never acknowledged their strength even through the toughest of battles. Then again, Squad Ten was perhaps the most difficult squad to join aside from the first division with Captain-Commander Yamato. That was proving your strength well enough if Captain Urimori allowed you into his company.

"Urimori-teichou," Urimori's vice-captain spoke up, looking up to her tall superior.

Urimori continued walking, his silence speaking to her.

"Did our training hold you up for anything important?"

Still nothing.

"If so, we apologize." Another bowing of her head.

"Training is more important," Urimori said finally. "My affairs will not slow down our training sessions."

"Understood, Captain!" one of his lower seats exclaimed.

"However, if I don't see improvement," he looked over his shoulder towards his seat members, "you can go to the other squads. I don't tolerate weakness."

"Yes, Captain!"

His lieutenant lowered her head yet again. "Understood, Urimori-teichou."

***

The large chamber doors to the Captain-Commander's assembly room opened slightly and the silhouette outside found itself inside as the doors closed shut. The figure came into the center of the dimly lit chamber, situating himself in the left side line of division captains without a word.

"Nice for you to finally join us, Urimori," Shinji Hirako, Captain of the Fifth Division, addressed in somewhat of a teasing manner. "What's your excuse this time for being late?"

Urimori gave him his usual answer—nothing at all.

"Hey! I'm talking to ya, kid!"

Urimori offered his fellow associate a momentary glance. "I only answer to the Captain-Commander when asked such questions, Hirako."

Hirako snorted. "Tcch!"

"Captain Urimori," Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai, Captain of the First Division, said, "tardiness is unacceptable of a captain of the 13 Division Guards. This is your fourth time…should you be disciplined like a child in order for you to show up on time?"

Urimori turned his head to the Captain-Commander who stood at the end on an elevated wooden platform, using his staff as a stand. "I mean no disrespect by my actions, Captain-Commander. Forgive me…"

"One must account for his or her actions, Urimori," Kirio Hikifune, Captain of the 12th Division, scolded her younger colleague. "You've never once given a reason for your delay to these meetings."

"My reasons would have no impact on your forgiveness, so I save my breath."

Her dark blue eyes narrowed. "Sometimes, I wonder if you're ever serious about your role as a Captain, Urimori."

Urimori closed his eyes and lowered his head. "More than you know, Hikifune. Now, be silent. Our Captain-Commander grows impatient."

Kirio scoffed lightly, but once she sensed Yamamoto's aura, she calmed herself and prepared for her superior's words. Kirio and Urimori never saw eye-to-eye—everyone in Soul Society knew about their relationship. Though Hikifune was older, the two graduated the Academy at the same time. During their time they were fierce rivals. Nearly equal in strength—or so rumored to be—they've only faced each other in battle once, and Urimori was defeated. However, Hikifune believed Urimori withheld his true strength during their encounter. After all, from what Urimori was able to achieve to become Captain…

Yamamoto began his report, "This is from headquarters housed in Elysium Kingdom: The crowning of the successor of the King of Gods was cancelled. The reasons behind this are unknown at this time, but until a full investigation is conducted, the title falls under Father Fate of Elysium Kingdom."

"Any rumors as to what happened at the crowning?" Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of the Eighth Division inquired, tipping his large straw hat slightly to look up at Yamamoto. "I may have been young back in the day, but I don't remember anything like this happening when the former king was crowned."

"Even so," Jushiro Ukitake of Division 13 intervened, "we were at war during that time."

"That's right," Kyoraku chuckled, "I'm sure Old Man Yama knows about that, right?"

The old captain grunted at Kyoraku's personal nickname of him, but answered, "Shinigami played a small role in that war. The true warriors were the Gods and Phoenixes in which we serve. Former King Zeus and Former King Garuda engaged in a war that changed the very way in both this realm and the lower worlds function. Our King—the King of Soul Society—has faithfully served both and sought neutrality for us Shinigami during that time."

"Either way," Kensei Muguruma of the 9th Division interjected, "we're still under the mercy of the gods in the three kingdoms. They see us as nothing but pawns."

"That's just the way it is, kid," Kyoraku told him with a small smile. "We weren't born gods, after all. We were once humans, ya know."

Kensei snorted. "Right."

"Also," Yamamoto continued, "Captain Hikifune and Urimori…"

The two opposing Captains turned their heads to the Captain-Commander.

"I need to speak to the two of you after the end of this meeting."

"Yes, Captain-Commander," Hikifune acknowledged with a head nod, Urimori lowering his head once again. She noticed Urimori didn't reply and looked over in his direction with a look of disdain. "Urimori, acknowledge our commander!"

"Enough, Captain Hikifune," Yamamoto stopped her before Urimori bothered to open one of his eyes. "Continue your duties with diligence; Captains…for now, this meeting are adjourned!"

***

"Captain Urimori and Hikifune," Yamamoto began once the chamber doors closed behind the last captain to exit, "I did not want to report this to you two in front of the other Captains, but the two of you have been considered to join the Zero Division."

"The Zero Division?" Hikifune exclaimed. "The band of former captains who guard the royal family?" she shook her head and glanced at Urimori who seemed unaffected by the news. "Do you realize the importance of this news? Not many captains get this opportunity!"

Urimori raised his head. "Why did they think of me with this?"

Yamamoto grunted with a quizzical tone.

"I'm not worthy of joining such an elite division. My promotion of Captain decades ago still boggles me to this day."

"Urimori…," Kirio muttered under her breath, looking away from the long-haired captain.

"The decision is still up in the air," Yamamoto said, opening his eyes slightly, focusing on Urimori. "They see in you what we've all seen. Your feats as a shinigami are rare amongst Soul Society as are Captain Hikifune."

Urimori made a noise in his throat. "You're referring to _that_."

"It makes me wonder, Urimori," Hikifune uttered, her gaze gradually returning to her rival. "On that day at the Academy…did you--"

"Don't remind me of the past," Urimori cut her off with slight venom in his stern voice. "I still have much to do as Captain. Such a promotion is impossible for me to accept."

"Hmmph," Yamamoto snorted, looking down upon the doubtful Captain from his throne. "Your modesty is quite annoying, Captain Urimori. If they give you such a promotion, refusal is not an option…just so you know."

Urimori closed his eyes once more and bowed his head. "Yes, Captain-Commander."

"Anything besides acceptance is foolish at best, Urimori," Hikifune added with a smile. "The captains before us didn't give us their blessings for naught. Unohana-sempai was especially pleased to see you wear this uniform. Will you insult her by not moving forward?"

"Unohana-sama," Urimori folded his arms within the oversized sleeves of his white haori. Bringing her name into the conversation was a low blow on Hikifune's behalf and she knew it. Even if she made valid points, he couldn't accept such prestige—not now. He still had a promise to fulfill…to _her_.

"When the time comes, I'm sure you will change your views," Yamamoto consoled, sensing Urimori's apprehension. "You're still the same as when you graduated the Academy…unsure of yourself and with what you want to do with your life."

"Negative, sir," Urimori shot back, snapping his head up at his superior with a bit of passion. "My purpose is to ensure everyone in my squad surpasses me."

"That's a nearly impossible task," Kirio mentioned, slightly raising one of her eyebrows. "There's no one in your squad with that much potential, no offense to you, though."

"Yes, there is," he countered quickly, shooting her with a rebellious gaze. "If I were to leave my division or meet my demise, I would feel safe knowing I left someone well enough capable to fulfill my role as captain…"

***

"Ah, still waiting on your Captain, Ryoko-chan?" Shunsui teased the female lieutenant as he came into the courtyard with his Vice-Captain, Lisa, and Captain Ukitake.

The short-haired Ryoko stared down the captain, brown eyes reflecting the Captain's image. "Once again, Captain Kyoraku, I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that," she said with a bland tone.

"Well, it's hard not to," he laughed. "Vice-Captain Urimori…Captain Urimori…or I guess I should just call him Raijin-san to tell you two apart."

"Hopefully he isn't getting punished for our training," Ryoko Urimori hoped, shaking her head.

"So that's what you guys were doing?" Ukitake pondered aloud, smiling. "Well, why didn't he mention that?"

"Well, you know Raijin-san is," Kyoraku shrugged and chuckled, "he likes to keep his business to himself."

"It seems to run in the family," Ukitake's smile took Ryoko by surprise. The long, silver-haired Captain placed his hand on Ryoko's shoulder and nodded. "Your brother is a very good man, and an excellent captain."

Ryoko couldn't keep her eyes on Ukitake, her cheeks pinking a little as she looked away. "I know, Ukitake-teichou. It's just that he doesn't see that himself."

"Well that's what little sisters are for, right?" Shunsui joked; placing his hand on Ryoko's other shoulder.

That earned him a dangerous glare infamous for the Urimoris. "I'm the older one," she hissed, "_sir_."

Shunsui backed away, his chuckling becoming nervous. His lieutenant scoffed, "As usual, your mouth gets you on people's bad side, Captain."

Ryoko snorted loudly, looking straight ahead as the chamber doors to the First's quarters opened afar. "My broth—Captain Urimori has his reasons for his lack of confidence, but it's not even my place to try and rid him of such."

"You never know," Ukitake replied, smiling as he walked past her with Shunsui and Yadomaru, "until next time, Ryoko-san."

Captain Ukitake always seemed to have an effect on Ryoko, though she didn't know what or why. Whatever it was, it wasn't safe to show such emotions around her younger brother. She couldn't blame Captain Kyoraku for confusing her for the younger one, she supposed…even though Raijin has been a captain for over two decades now. Like she said before, there were reasons why he was captain and she was his lieutenant.

She smiled, watching her captain slowly make her approach.

That reason for her role gave her inner peace every time she saw her brother make his prideful strides.

***

The chamber doors shut and Urimori and Hikifune ambled towards the inner courtyard. Hikifune continued to mull over Raijin's words…what he said to the Captain-Commander…

"Urimori," Kirio spoke up after minutes of silence from since they made their leave, "I hope I didn't offend, but do you honestly believe aside from _that_ person, that someone from your division could truly surpass you?"

Urimori grunted, speeding up his pace a little, peeking over his shoulder at the 12th division captain. "Since when did my issues become so interesting to you?"

"They've always been," she countered, "since our days in the academy when you let me beat you."

Raijin grunted again. "Didn't I tell you not to bring up the past around me?" he reminded her, turning his head back forward.

Hikifune tossed her long, black ponytail over her shoulder and answered softly, "Even though you may think of me as a rival, I've always thought of us as friends…maybe."

Raijin said nothing to ease her mind of their relationship, only the click-clacks of his sandals against the cobblestone walkway into courtyard.

Kirio hissed and scoffed, "So, you truly do see me as an enemy then?"

"Urimori-teichou," Ryoko called out to her captain as they approached her.

Raijin continued to saunter past her, merely telling her, "Let's go."

"Yes sir." She quickly turned on her heel and followed her captain's lead.

But before Raijin left Kirio, he stopped and looked over his shoulder for the last time at her, his golden eyes saying it all. "Hikifune…"

She met his eyes, waiting on his words.

"Today's friends have the potential of becoming tomorrow's enemies. This is the curse of time, but our bond…"

Surprising both Ryoko and Kirio, he turned to the beautiful woman with what seemed to be the tiniest of a smile on his visage. He raised his index finger, pointing upward to the sky. "Not even the gods above can change that. There is a reason why the two of us met."

"And what reason is that?" she inquired, trying to decipher the enigma that was Raijin Urimori.

Just as quickly as he faced her, he turned once more on his heel and made his leave. "If I have to tell you, then I guess we aren't friends then, Kirio."

For some reason, she had a feeling he was joking. If so…

"You've got a poor sense of humor, Raijin Urimori," she said to herself, laughing a little. "Now, where did Hiyori-kun go?"

Just before she turned around to search for her lieutenant, she glanced over her shoulder in the direction of her male counterpart.

Maybe _that_ was the reason, who knows?

***

The desert served as the Hollows' graveyard apparently from the bodies—or what was left of them—littering the ground, the sands masking the painful expressions on their faces. The winds and sands began to bury the Hollows, a cool wind that he protected himself from with his white cape. Wrapped heavily around his frail body, he needed to survive just a little longer.

Not for his sake, he no longer cared for his existence. But for _him_, he would gladly die a thousand times if it meant protecting him from the darkness.

"We're almost there," he whispered with a hoarse voice, smiling weakly. "I'm sure they'll be able to help us…I hope."

With that possibility in the back of his mind, he continued onward towards Seireitei. Time was of the essence.

***

**To Be Continued…**

_A/N: Teichou or Taichou means "Captain" in Japanese. And I don't know much about Kirio Hikifune…I don't think anybody does except for Tite Kubo, so…I'm using my imagination. :]_

_All Bleach characters belong to Tite Kubo, and not me. I don't have that much of an imagination. XD _


End file.
